


A Nap In The Impala

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Dean, naps, sleep in the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Dean has been having rough nights, not being able to sleep, but while working on the Impala he sits in the car and Rose finds him having a little "nap".





	A Nap In The Impala

Dean gets out of bed at around 11am and is heading straight to the kitchen for a coffee. Rose notices immediately as he enters the kitchen, that he had been awake again all night. She had fallen asleep hours before him, but he still struggled to sleep. She approached him and placed a hand on his cheek, and his eyes fall closed.

“Didn’t sleep again last night?” she asked.

“Hmm, only a little while. Woke up startled and couldn’t rest again. But I am okay love.” He grinned sleepily and opened his eyes once again.

“You look tired love… how long has it been since you’ve had a good night sleep…?” Rose commented on his tired looking appearance.

“I am okay love. I need to do some a supply run and then some work on the Impala. I love you.” He grinned at her, before kissing her softly and disappearing out to the Impala.

At that moment, Sam walked out of his bedroom, he had just woken up not that long ago by his appearance.

“Everything okay Rose?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, just worried about Dean…” I replied.

“Is it about his sleeping?”

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“I’ve seen that look before. I just knew. I am just going to rest in the library and read some books. So, if you need me, give me a yell!”

Rose headed down to the bedroom, grabbed a book and a blanket before settling in the living room and reading one of the books she had been meaning to finish for months now. She sat there quietly and read for what seemed like ages.

She must have dozed off as she woke up with a bit of a jump, a bad dream. She sat up completely, and she checked the time, hmm, 2pm. She stretched before going on a search for Dean in the bunker, but he seemed to be nowhere. She walked down to the library and found Sam sitting at the table with a book in his hands.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Rose? What’s up?” He replied.

“Have you seen Dean anywhere?” she asked.

“Yeah he returned about an hour ago, you were asleep on the lounge so I think he went to work on the Impala.”

“Thanks Sam.”

Rose headed through the bunker, until she reached the garage where Dean usually parked the Impala. But the Impala wasn’t there today. She walked out the front bunker door to find the Impala windows all down, and Dean leant against the drivers door, sunglasses on, head tilted slightly, and arms crossed asleep. She quickly grabbed her phone, took a photo and sent a message to Sam to come out the front. Within seconds, Sam arrived at her side, panting as he had ran.

“You…” he started before seeing Dean asleep in the Impala.

Sam chuckled quietly as they stood there watching Dean snooze in the Impala.

“Should I leave him…? Or take him inside to bed?” Rose whispered to Sam.

“I’d leave him Rose. This is his first relaxed looking sleep in how long…?”

“I don’t know, a week or something…” she replied.

“Hm, exactly. Just leave him Rose. Let him sleep. He needs it" Sam said, “Come on” he gestured to the bunker door.

Rose followed him inside and they worked on a case, while they let Dean nap in the Impala.

The End

**** ~~~~

 


End file.
